


Return to me

by Firemoon_and_starlight



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dis' POV, Momma Dis, Multi, everyone dies no one lives, fili and kili are her babies, sad feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firemoon_and_starlight/pseuds/Firemoon_and_starlight
Summary: Dis made them all promise to return to her. A promise broken by all of them





	Return to me

RETURN TO ME  
When Thorin first told Dis his plans to take back Erebor, she didn’t know what to exactly think. The possibility to see Erebor returned to its former glory as one of the wealthiest kingdoms in middle earth brought a smile to her lips. The thought of living in Erebor brought back so many fond memories of before the dragon, most of those were with family members who had passed to the halls of waiting. I can’t think like that she scolded herself I will make new memories with my Fili and Kili. Fili and Kili, they are the light in her life. 

“Dis” Thorin had said “Fili and Kili have asked to join the quest. I have not yet given them my answer; I wanted to talk with you first. 

“There so young, Fili is eighty-two, yes, but Kili is only seventy-seven barely even come of age.” Dis’s voice was on the edge of pleading, quests were dangerous things, so many things could go wrong.

“They are Erebor’s princes” Thorin argued “They are my heirs, if this quest is successful one-day Fili will be king under the mountain” Thorin smiled at the thought, but looking back to his sister who was staring down at the floor he took his hand under her chin till their eyes met. “Dis, it’s their duty to come.” Thorin said looking down at her face as twin tears raced down her cheek.

“They may go on the quest Thorin, but promise me you will watch over them. I can’t’ lose another family member, and I can’t lose you either!” 

“I swear on all that is fair that I will protect them to the best of my ability.”

Smiling sadly up at her brother, quietly she said, “That’s all I can ask for.”

That conversation was a couple of weeks ago now. Thorin had shortly left to embark on his journey to the iron hills to ask for their assistance in the quest. 

When Fili and Kili had been told, they would be accompanying their uncle on the adventure to reclaim Erebor they were ecstatic. Ever since they were small Fili and Kili had been told the stories of the lonely mountain, and they had dreamed of being there when it was reclaimed, and now they would.

‘Soon my sons will embark on the quest’ Dis thought as she watched them. Fili and Kili spent most of their time preparing for the journey, Fili sharpened all his knives, Kili made more arrows, and they both sparred together with their swords for practice. 

The day rapidly came for Fili and Kili to leave to meet up with everyone in the Shire. 

“Are you sure you have everything?” Dis asked.

“Yes mum,” Fili assured “both of us have packed all the necessities, all our weapons are sharp and we have some extras just in case.” Fili said with a wink. Dis knew that Fili was referring to many knives that he hid in his clothing. Kili also hid some of his smaller knives in his clothing too but not so many as Fili did. Hiding weapons in clothing was something that Dis had encouraged to both her sons, “you never know what will happen, and it’s always best to be prepared” she had told them. 

“My babies all grown up and going on adventures.” Dis said, she was extremely proud of her boys but she hated to see them go. “Come here.” Dis motioned for them to come over, both Fili and Kili walked over and Dis wrapped her arms around them both in a tight embrace. Time passed too quickly for Dis’s mind, every last second she got to spend with her boys before they left was precious; not quite ready to let them go Dis touched foreheads with both of them. When they finely broke away they all smiled at each other with sad smiles, even Fili and Kili who had been excited to go hadn’t expected saying goodbye to their mother would be so hard.

“Don’t be sad mum.” Kili smiled “we’ll be back together before you know it, Erebor will be reclaimed, Uncle Thorin will be king, we’ll have a home.” Dis smiled, that was Kili, always the optimist, always the ray of hope in the Durin household. 

“If only I had your unwavering hope of tomorrow.” Dis said, softly caressing Kili’s cheek. “Oh, please be careful, both of you” Dis said looking to her eldest Fili. “Kili,” Dis said looking back into the dark eyes of her youngest, “please don’t be reckless, remember to look before you leap.” Reaching into her satchel she brought out a small stone, a talisman. “I want you to take this” she said placing it in his hand. Kili looked at the smooth rune stone and read what the runes spelled - inikhde, return to me. Before Kili could say something in reply; “promise me.” Dis pleaded “promise me you will return to me.” 

Glancing back down to the small stone in his hand Kili looked at his mother, “I promise, I will return to you mum.” Wrapping his arms around his mother Kili gave a final embrace “I love you mum.”  
“I love you too my mizim.” once they parted Dis turned to her oldest, Fili. Fili my urazdel please be careful. The same thing I told Kili applies to you, promise you will return to me.”

“I promise mum.”

“And watch over your brother.”

“I always do.” Fili smiled.

“Be careful, watch your backs. I love you both.” 

“We will. Love you mum.” They said in unison.’’

After they said their farewells, Fili and Kili started down the path, not very far away Kili turned around and cheerfully shouted, “we’ll see you in Erebor!”

Dis smiled at her son’s enthusiasm. She couldn’t help but worry for her family, she had seen so many of her family leave, telling her a goodbye that had been permanent. ‘Oh Mahal.’ she prayed ‘please watch over my family, shield them from harm, please return them to me and let their quest be a success.’

Over the course of time Dis still could not shake the bad feeling and the lingering worry. She went on with her everyday routine, working and helping. she was a leader and looked upon figure in the community, and it was her duty as a daughter of Durin to help her people. At the end of day Dis would come home to her quiet home, too quiet; it was then when she missed her sons and brother the most. 

The nightmares didn’t help. Many times, Dis would startle awake after a horrible dream, every time it dealt with one of her family members hurt or killed; most often they were of Fili and Kili. One dream Fili had been fighting several goblins, there were too many to fight and he had been brutally cut down. Another Kili had been fighting, his quiver was empty, and he was using his sword when out nowhere he was shot with an arrow, he stumbled but continued fighting even after another arrow found its victim, it was the third arrow that Kili fell to his knees. Every dream ended the same and It was absolute torture.

It was early winter when Dis received word from Thorin.   
Dis, I hope this letter reaches you in good health. We have reached Erebor. I know you will wish to know how everyone is, so I will tell you everyone is well, Fili and Kili are fine and have done satisfactory throughout the journey. The dragon is dead, the mountain is ours to keep and protect. The mountain has received a considerable amount of damage from the dragon, even so It’s just as magnificent, with a lot of hard work it will be as grand as it was in the old days. There are still some issues to be dealt with concerning our new ‘neighbors’ and what is in belonging of the treasure of the mountain. Do not worry Dis, all will be settled by the time you arrive in Erebor, trust me on this, not one coin will be given out freely. Speaking of travel, all who wish to journey to Erebor will need to travel with haste to make it before the winter’s heavy snows. I wish you safe and swift travels.  
Your brother, Thorin Oakinshield, King under the mountain

After reading the letter something about it left Dis feeling unsettled, she tried to push the thought away, Thorin had said that everyone was well her sons were fine. But still she knew, she would feel better when she was in Erebor with her sons and brother. 

It took half a week of getting everything and everyone ready, and finally they were on the road to journey to Erebor. Dis was glad that their traveling was made at a quick pace and thank Mahal no encounters with goblins. Days passed, and soon weeks, there was no more word from Erebor which Dis found quite unsettled about. Finally, the mountain was in sight, a day more of travel and she would be home with her family.

When they arrived, there were horns announcing their arrival, and shouts of greetings as dwarfs found their friends and family. Dis franticly searched the crowd for familiar faces but more importantly her sons. Quickly she noticed, Balin was there waiting at the gate. She approached with a smile on her face to see her cousin and good friend.

“Balin, it’s good to see you.” She exclaimed sighing, “where are my boys I have missed them and I wish to see them.” She hopefully scanned the crowd again, where were Fili and Kili? When she looked back to Balin his face was a mask of sorrow and bad news. “No, no!” she shook her head in denial.

“I’m sorry Dis.” Balin said his voice, low.

“NO,” she gasped, “which one Ballin?” 

“All of them, Thorin, Fili, Kili. I’m sorry Dis.”

It was like her world was falling all around her, but in a way, it was, her family had been her world. Together they had been strong, they had gone through so much together, and now she was being told they were gone. She felt faint. Balin quickly noticed and led her down a stone hallway into a small room. There she saw the familiar faces of those that had accompanied Thorin, Bofur the normally jovial, laughing dwarf, was somber when he saw Dis’ stricken face. 

It took several minutes but when she finally came out of her shock she demanded to see their tombs. 

Dis stood out upon the look-out gazing at the landscape before her, the city of Dale, and Erebor. Her people had a home but so many lives had been lost, had it really been worth it? Her family for a mountain.

Dis carefully stroked the runestone she had given to Kili so long ago. Return to me, a promise broken, by every one of them; but death never cares about broken promises, does it, she thought bitterly. 

It wasn’t fair, none of it was. Why did so many of her family have to die, her grandparents, parents, Frerin, Vili, and now Thorin, Fili, Kili, her sons, her babies. It was too much, she closed her eyes squeezing them shut, even with her eyes closed it couldn’t hold back her tears. She shook her head the warm liquid from her tears racing down her cheek. 

No, she would not let herself fall to grief, she was a daughter of Durin she would endure, she had endured so much and endure she would. One day she would see all her family again when she went to the halls of Mandos, and there they would be reunited once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished this story! Thank you for reading, hope you liked it! All kudos and comments are appreciated. Have a good day! :)


End file.
